A Piece of Shoujo Manga : Cocoon
by celengdebu
Summary: Yahaba berpendapat bahwa dia dan Kyoutani tidak akan pernah akur dalam hal apapun. Dalam hal sekecil apapun. Contohnya: menyelamatkan kepompong. Kyoutani Kentarou x Yahaba Shigeru. Aobajousai.


Haikyū! by Haruichi Furudate

I own nothing but story

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"_Ano_, Kyoutani."

Derasnya hujan tak lantas membuat suaranya tenggelam. Kepala berambut unik itu berbalik dengan kening berkerut dan Yahaba sontak mengumpat. Dilihat dari jarak selemparan batu, berbalut jas hujan hitam dan menjulang di dekat semak-semak, anak baru bawaan kaptennya tersebut tampak semakin menakutkan.

Kyoutani. Di halaman belakang sekolah. Menjelang senja. Sendirian. Ini seram.

Menenangkan diri sembari berujar bahwa rasa penasarannya cukup wajar mengingat ini hari Minggu dan tak ada jadwal latihan, Yahaba bergerak menghampiri. Kyoutani berdiri menyamping dan bergeming menunggu dicecar. Sebelah tangan menggenggam sebuah pot tanah usang, sementara tangan lainnya mencengkeram sekop kecil dengan gestur berbahaya, cukup untuk membuat Yahaba berdoa agar benda itu tak lantas menancap vertikal di kepalanya, "Sedang apa?"

Tak menjawab, Kyoutani melempar balik pertanyaan serupa dengan satu gerakan dagu.

"Pengecekan mingguan, Oikawa-_san _bilang ada beberapa bola yang sudah tak layak pakai," tukas Yahaba seraya memamerkan kunci ruang klub dari saku kaus. Gagang payungnya dimiringkan sejajar bahu, mengingatkan diri jika tadinya dia hanya berniat mampir sejenak, mengirim pesan pada Oikawa, memberi laporan seadanya, lalu bergegas pulang karena enggan melewatkan makan malam. Meski segalanya berantakan akibat terlampau iseng memeriksa sudut-sudut sekolah.

Seolah paham, aura membunuh khas Kyoutani perlahan memudar walau tetap mengitimidasi. Gontai, pemuda itu beranjak ke arah semak, tak peduli sepatunya basah kuyup serta dengan santai menyibak ranting-ranting liar yang menjuntai dari balik pagar. Yahaba memperhatikan sedikit enggan, punggung Kyoutani bukanlah pemandangan menarik, lebih-lebih dalam cuaca seperti ini. Namun saat pemuda itu menyibak tudung jas hujannya dan mendadak berlutut di depan sebuah gundukan, mau tak mau Yahaba menghambur mendekat, otomatis menyodorkan payungnya di atas kepala Kyoutani.

Yang dimaksud sigap mendongak, mungkin merasa ganjil karena tak merasakan tetesan air. Pundak Yahaba terangkat pasrah, "Aku tak mau Iwaizumi-_san _marah-marah kalau tahu anggotanya masuk angin karena main tanah sore-sore."

Kyoutani mendengus samar, "Mengambil kepompong."

"Eh?"

"Kepompong."

Bergerak sedikit ke kiri untuk melihat lebih jelas, Yahaba berani bersumpah dia melihat lawan bicaranya tersenyum tipis pada sebatang tanaman. _Si brengsek,_ batinnya. Mungkin nalurinya sebagai manusia hanya berlaku terhadap makhluk hidup yang tak bergerak maupun bersuara. Yahaba pernah mendengar kisah dimana malaikat kematian pun bisa merasa iba, tapi kisah itu diceritakan oleh rekan sepolos Kindaichi yang suka larut dalam dongeng balada dan kurang bisa diyakini kebenarannya.

_Oh baiklah,_ lengos Yahaba acuh, mengamati dalam diam usai memutuskan bahwa apa yang terjadi di lapangan akan tetap tinggal di lapangan. Mungkin dia bisa menahan diri untuk tak menyindir tentang adegan _manga_ yang sepertinya cocok diiringi musik berirama mendayu juga latar bernuansa sendu. Kyoutani, duduk bertumpu satu kaki, berkutat dengan sebuah kepompong yang menempel di dahan tanaman muda, terlindung dedaunan rimbun di sekitar. Sekopnya menggali hati-hati, berusaha supaya akarnya utuh dan hidup.

"Kupikir kau benci serangga."

"Tidak semuanya," balas Kyoutani datar, "Kupu-kupu punya siklus dan bentuk yang menarik. Mereka membantu penyerbukan dan membuat bunga-bunga berkembang bagus," jari-jarinya cekatan mengisi tanah ke dalam pot, sekaligus menyingkirkan beberapa ranting patah yang ikut terambil. Ekor matanya meruncing mendapati sepasang sorot dari samping, pelipis berkerut tak senang.

"Enyahlah."

"Kebebasan melihat adalah hak setiap manusia," Yahaba bertitah sewot, "Khawatir aku akan membocorkan bagaimana ekspresimu berubah begitu menghadapi seekor ulat kering? Taruhan dua ribu _yen, _hanya Oikawa-_san _yang akan berminat."

Kyoutani bungkam, sibuk melempar gumpalan-gumpalan keras dari pot yang sudah terisi lalu diaduk-aduk sekian kali, memastikan tanah di dalamnya tak tercampur semacam sampah atau kerikil. Gerakannya teliti walau terkesan kasar.

"Kalau ada cacing dekat kakimu—kebetulan sedang hujan dan biasanya mereka suka muncul tanpa permisi, masukkan saja sekalian. Cukup membantu supaya tanamannya tetap subur," gumam Yahaba, menuding jumawa, "Tuan putri pun pasti ingin bangun di tempat tidur yang bagus."

Hening menyusul kerjapan Kyoutani yang menatapnya bersama alis yang terangkat sebelah, tampak berkali-kali lipat lebih seram. Yahaba bersyukur tak ada petir menyambar, "Aku punya teman di klub biologi," ujarnya menambah.

Di luar dugaannya, atau demi metamorfosis sempurna sesuai bayangan, Kyoutani menunduk menggeser sekopnya untuk menyisir permukaan di sekeliling akar. Sekilas wujudnya bagai anak kecil bermain air di tepi selokan, mengecualikan raut mengancam yang sedari tadi menjadi alasan Yahaba untuk terus berdiri.

Hampir.

Detik berikutnya Yahaba ikut berlutut, jengah menunggu seraya langsung menyambar sekop dari Kyoutani yang tak sempat menepis. Bukan masalah besar mencari cacing di tanah lembap, tapi mengambilnya memakai moncong peralatan dari besi tanpa membuat binatang itu terpotong dengan sadis adalah persoalan lain. Kyoutani sudah nyaris mengulurkan jari demi menjumput seekor cacing gemuk yang menggeliat diantara gundukan, ketika Yahaba menampik keras pergelangannya sembari melotot galak.

Kyoutani mendesis keras, "Akan kupatahkan lehermu."

"Peduli setan, minggir!" sergah Yahaba ketus, "Jangan menyentuh makhluk itu tanpa sarung tangan atau perantara."

"Kau pikir aku akan lupa cuci tangan selesai mengerjakan apapun?"

"Bukan itu masalahnya, tahu."

Menggerutu, Kyoutani mendekap lutut di sebelahnya, memperhatikan tanpa berkomentar lagi. Cacing kedua bergelung bandel, menolak naik ke ujung sekop. Yahaba melesakkan gagang payung ke arah Kyoutani sebelum meraih ranting panjang yang terselip di sela dedaunan, menyentuh ringan badan cacing tersebut agar bergerak lalu mendorongnya ke tujuan.

Kyoutani menopang dagu. Bola matanya berputar ke atas, pada payung yang menaungi dua kepala, pucuk-pucuk kerangka yang meneteskan air, hujan yang mengelilingi mereka seperti tameng, dan sisi wajah Yahaba yang terlihat girang usai mendapat cacing ketiga.

"Sampai kapan aku harus memegangi payungnya?"

"Oh, tutup mulut," Yahaba berkelit, lututnya membentur pelan paha Kyoutani. Sekop disentak-sentakkan membuang tanah berlebih, "Aku akan meladenimu berkelahi besok pagi, tapi untuk saat ini lebih baik kau berterima kasih."

"Aku tak minta dibantu. Kau yang menawarkan diri."

"Karena kau tak bisa diharapkan," Yahaba berdecak, memenuhi pot hingga dua pertiga selagi menimbang bagian akar mana yang cukup aman untuk dijadikan pedoman penggalian, "Apa kau ada di sini sejak siang?"

"Pagi," jawab Kyoutani pendek.

"Tadi pagi kan belum turun hujan," Yahaba mulai mengorek daerah sekitar tanaman, "Jangan bilang kau punya hobi memburu serangga liar kemudian berubah jadi ksatria pembela kebenaran dan kembali kemari walau badai menghadang."

Kyoutani terdiam.

"ASTAGA?! BETULAN?" Yahaba berjengit histeris, suara hujan memberinya efek dramatis.

"Aku tidak punya hobi memburu serangga, dan sekali lagi berkicau macam-macam, kau akan kutenggelamkan di wastafel setelah salurannya kusumbat," gerung Kyoutani, masih menopang dagu tanpa ekspresi.

Yahaba mengerenyit, "Itu tidak menjelaskan kenapa kau ada di sini sejak pagi."

"Kunci rumah yang kukantongi jatuh waktu sedang memanjat pagar," telunjuk Kyoutani balas menuding dinding tebal di depan mereka, "Kutemukan di dekat tanaman ini bersama kepompongnya sekaligus."

"Memanjat?"

"Ingin saja."

"Lalu kau menganggap kupu-kupunya tidak akan keluar sempurna kalau kehujanan? Serius? Kau tidak lapar atau dicari karena belum makan siang?"

Lirikan Kyoutani berangsur sinis, "Absen makan sehari tak akan membuatku mati."

"Itu menurutmu, kepala batu. Kita tidak punya kewajiban menyelamatkan setiap hewan yang sedang hibernasi. Tidak semua kepompong bernasib mujur."

"Kecuali yang tak sengaja terlihat," potong Kyoutani, "Sebarkan gosip sesukamu, aku tak mau peduli."

Menghela napas dan mendengus lirih, Yahaba menusukkan sekopnya mendatar, membawa tanaman berharga itu menuju pot di sebelah kakinya. Pelan, diiringi tatapan tajam dari Kyoutani yang berisyarat jika dia akan mencekik seseorang apabila kepompongnya sampai terlepas dari dahan. Dua jari kanan Yahaba memegangi ujung daun teratas selagi lengan kirinya cekatan menimbun celah akar, penuh. Kyoutani meninggikan gagang payung di samping telinganya, mata terpaku pada dahan yang bergoyang-goyang. Begitu fokus meski Yahaba menarik jarinya pergi.

"Tahu tidak?" Yahaba menoleh, "Aku selalu berpikir kita tak akan pernah berdamai dalam hal apapun."

"Tidak berminat," lengan Kyoutani tergolek di atas lutut, "Aku bermain untuk diri sendiri."

"Voli itu tentang tim dan kerjasama, tahu."

Kyoutani menutup sebelah mata, dagu kembali tertopang malas, "Katakan satu alasan agar aku tak membuang payung ini keluar pagar."

"Hei, aku sudah membantumu menyelamatkan kepompong-_chan_!"

"Sudah kubilang aku tak minta dibantu," Kyoutani beringsut melesakkan payung ke pangkuan Yahaba yang buru-buru menangkap. Dikantonginya sekop basah tersebut di saku jas hujan sembari mendekap pot rapat-rapat. Melindunginya dari hembusan angin. Pun nyaris merutuk menyadari hujan masih menyambutnya kala keluar dari bawah dedaunan.

Didengarnya decak sekilas sebelum mendapati Yahaba berdiri menjajari. Payung terhampar tinggi disertai gelengan kepala dan bola mata berpendar heran.

"Aku tidak rela kepalaku dicelup dalam wastafel," sahut Yahaba, memandang lurus ke depan. Bahunya berkedik menahan dingin, "Tapi kalau kau menganggap aku ini tipe orang yang membiarkan kerja kerasnya berakhir sia-sia, maaf-maaf saja ya. Kau salah sangka."

Memutar mata, Kyoutani merenggangkan dekapan sembari mendengus.

"Asal ditaruh dekat jendela, kurasa Oikawa-_san _tak akan keberatan menerima titipan," kunci di saku Yahaba berayun tertepuk, "Ayolah, keburu gelap."

Seringai Kyoutani tak terhalang wajahnya yang basah, "Aku tidak mau disalahkan kalau ada yang terlambat makan malam."

"_Uruse_."

.

. 


End file.
